Faded Memories
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Jack is starting to go insane trapped in the locker but when the person he least expected to meet turns up to save him, will it bring back the memories he thought he'd buried all those years ago?  Jack/OC  Rated M for future chapters...maybe.
1. Tora Black

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Tora Black_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any diologue that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n -** _This is my first ever Pirates fic so please let me know what you think._

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
"Captain Jack Sparrow is dead?" Murmured a disbelieving female voice from within the darkness of Tia Dalma's cabin. Elizabeth grimaced as the guilt began to sink in. She'd been listening to Tia and Barbossa explain the call of the brethren court and the plan to rescue Jack which she realized had one fatal floor.  
"He'll never come back." She sighed earning a confused look from Will. "Why would he? Most of us here have done him wrong in the past, why would he come with us?"  
Tia Dalma smiled her mischievous smile. "That's where she can help." She said pointing into the shadows.

A young woman dressed in tight black trousers, white shirt, brown under bust corset, brown knee high boots, and a worn in tri-cone hat stepped into the light. She adjusted her sword and pistol and pushed her red hair, some pieces braided, behind her shoulder.  
"Who are you?" Asked Will.  
Even Barbossa stared at her, unsure. "It can't be." He whispered.  
"I think it is." Countered Gibbs.  
The woman's deep green eyes glistened in the dim light and her full, soft pink lips twitched into a smile.  
Ragetti stepped forward. "That's Tora Black that is!"  
"But you've been dead for five years!" Gasped Pintel.  
"Five years too long." Said Tora with a smirk. Elizabeth felt a sudden dislike towards her.

"I don't mean to be rude but why would Jack come back with you?" She asked.  
Tora sat on a nearby table and lifted a long black cord that was dangling around her neck. Attached in the middle were three beads. One dark red, one dark green and one golden yellow.  
"Because these belong to him and I'm sure he'd like them back."  
She tucked the necklace back inside her shirt and turned to look at Barbossa.  
"Shall we go to Singapore then?"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
"A dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of it's meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." Threatened Tai Huang.  
Barbossa and Tora stepped out from the shadows.  
"What makes you think she's alone?" Smirked Barbossa.

Eventually after the whole ordeal with Sao Feng and the East India Trading Company, Barbossa, Tora, Elizabeth, Will and the crew were sailing towards Davey Jone's locker. Will and Tora sat opposite each other inspecting Sao Feng's charts.  
"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets flash of green. Care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Asked Will.  
Barbossa looked thoughtful for a second and glanced at Tora.  
"Ever gazed upon the green flash, miss Black?"  
Tora spoke as she re-braided a peice of her red hair.  
"I've seen my fair share. It's a rare occasion, the last glimpse of sunset is a green flash of light that shoots up into the sky, signaling a lost soul returning to our world from the dead." She finished looking up at the two walls of ice the ship was approaching.  
"Trust me, young master Turner. It's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.  
"LOST?" Shouted Elizabeth staring wide eyed at Tora who was stood beside Barbossa at the helm of the ship.  
"Aye! You've got to be good an' lost to find places that can't be found." Grinned Tora.  
As the crew panicked around them Tora and Barbossa merely laughed as they plummeted into the blackness of the waterfall.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**A/n -** _Jack will be in the next chapter as will some explanation of how Tora knows him. Please review ;)_


	2. Saving Captain Jack

**Title -** Faded memories

**Chapter title -** Saving Captain Jack.

**Author -** Billiebumface (B)

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E.

**A/n -** Just want to say thank you to:  
_rayray1_  
_..xxx_  
_Nes4597_  
For adding this fic to their alerts/faves.  
Also please leave me a review, it helps (:

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The crew of the _Hai Peng_, washed up on the sandy shores of the locker, looked around at the vast emptiness surrounding them.  
"This truly is a godforsaken place." Moaned Gibbs.  
"I don't see Jack." Complained Elizabeth. "I don't see anyone."  
Tora stayed to wards the back of the group remembering something Jack had told her when she was just 16 years old. She was waiting for the opportune moment. Elizabeth moved to stand beside Tora as Tia spoke.  
"Witty Jack is closer than you think."

As she spoke the _Black Pearl _appeared over the horizon, continuing on into the sea. Tora could see Jack stood proudly aboard and self consciously pulled on the brim of her hat to hide her face. Jack Sparrow walker up the beach towards the crew and Mr. Gibbs stepped forward.  
"A sight for sore eyes, Jack!"  
"Mr. Gibbs!"  
"Aye captain."  
"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions then?"  
"Sir?"

As Jack complained to Gibbs about the lack of discipline aboard the _pearl,_ Tora took a moment to inspect him since the last time she saw him.  
He hadn't changed much at all. His outfit was the same, albeit a little dirtier, he still had his beloved hat, his hair was a little longer and his skin a little more tanned but he was still the same Jack she'd always know.  
"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia's mystic voice brought Tora back from her thoughts.  
"Leave you people alone for a minute and look whats happened, every things gone to pot."  
"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce."  
"And you need a crew." Added Will.  
"Why would I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Came Jack's reply. Everyone looked at Elizabeth who shifted uncomfortably.  
"Oh she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you here."  
Without moving Tora decided to take her opportunity.  
"Don't forget you've killed in the past Sparrow."  
As Jack turned to face Sao Feng's previous crew, Barbossa smirked as his confused expression.  
"Who said that?" He asked.  
With a nervous sigh and anxious footsteps Tora stepped into Jacks line of vision, head down, hat shielding her face. Frowning Jack pulled the hat away to reveal a head of red hair, the odd piece braided.  
"Tora?" He half whispered.  
Tora lifted her head and smiled, taking back her hat and replacing it atop her head.  
"Long time no see, Jack."

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Back aboard the _Black Pearl _Tora sat on a crate watching Jack and Barbossa argue over captain ship, when Elizabeth sat beside her. Elizabeth's first impressions of Tora Black had gave way for a sort of sister like friendship, which helped as besides Tia, they were the only women aboard.  
"What happened between you and Jack?" She asked tucking a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Honestly?" Smirked Tora.  
"As honest as a pirate can." Smiled Elizabeth.  
"He killed me." Said Tora before moving to inspect the charts, leaving Elizabeth and her shocked expression alone.

Eventually Jack unwillingly sat opposite Tora to see the charts. Luckily for Jack, Gibbs called for help down below deck and Tora stood to leave. However, unluckily for Jack, Cotton had already gone to help so Tora was left to lean against the railing of the ship and watched Jack as he started to murmur to himself.  
"Up is down. Well thats just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" He questioned no one.  
Tora smiled to herself. "Same old Jack." She mumbled.  
"Come again?"  
At first Tora though Jack had somehow heard her, until he continued his one sided conversation.  
"Well that's more than less unhelpful...I love the sea...I prefer rum. Rum's good...Once every ten years...Even longer given the deficit of rum."  
"He's finally cracked." Sighed Tora moving to sit opposite him again. Jack's face held a look of sudden realization.  
"Not sunset, sundown...and rise." He turned the image of the boar around on the charts.  
"Up! Oh whats that?" He said running to the side of the ship. Tora curiously ran to his side with a frown.  
"Whats that? I don't know, what is that? What do you think?"  
"What?" Asked Tora desperately searching the open waters. She followed Jack back and forth across the ship, eventually the rest of the crew joining them until the boat began to tip.

"Now up is down." Said Jack grabbing onto the ships railing. Tora lunged forward to grab the railing, one of her hands, however grasped for the piece of railing occupied by Jacks heavily jeweled fingers. As her hand clung onto his, time had run out to change it's position as they were dunked into the cold waters. As he held his breath Jack side glanced at Tora who was staring at their hands, her eyes flashing a million emotions. Her gaze lifted to Jack's face and they locked eye contact. His almost black watching her emerald green for a few endless second until there was a loud boom, a green flash and the sudden feeling of the world being spun on it's axis...


	3. Flashback

**Title -** Faded memories

**Chapter title -** Flashback

**Author -** Billiebumface (B)

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E.

**A/n -** Just want to say thank you to:  
Nes4597 For the review.  
Also please leave me a review, it helps (:

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Tora, Jack, Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth stood in a circle formation, pistols drawn, back in the world of the living.  
"The Brethren Court's a'gatherin' at shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a'goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point." Said Barbossa.  
"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a'gatherin' I'm pointing my ship the other way."  
"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."  
"Fight or not, you're not running Jack."  
Tora, although pointing one gun at Will and one at Jack, stayed quiet during the argument. Instead she was concentrating solely on not using a bullet to get her revenge on Jack. It was so hard not to just pull the trigger the same way he did to her five years ago. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and concentrated on what Jack was saying.  
"...I'll not be going back to the locker mare, count on that."  
In turn each pirate, blacksmith and governors daughter gone pirate fired their pistols, frowning when the only noise was a metallic click.  
"Wet powder." Sighed Gibbs.

The crew gathered around the charts, Tora avoiding every form of contact with Jack who was watching her with a childlike curiosity.  
"There's a fresh water spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." Said Will.  
"You can lead the shore party and I'll stay with my ship. There are certain matters I need to sort out." Instructed Jack, purposely looking at Tora for the last part.  
"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Countered Barbossa causing Tora to sigh, remembering when he was Jack's first mate.  
"Why don't the three of us go ashore and leave the ship in Will's command...temporarily."  
Jack and Barbossa glanced at each other and at Will before nodding in Tora direction.

On the island Jack, Barbossa and Tora stared at the carcus of the kraken until Barbossa broke the silence.  
"Still thinking of running Jack? Think you can out run the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all."  
"Sometimes things come back mate. We're living proof, us three." Said Jack gesturing between them.  
"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on that's a dead certain."  
"Summoning the brethren court then, is it?" Asked Jack.  
"It's our only hope lad."  
"That's a sad commentary in and of itself."  
"The world used to be a bigger place."  
"The worlds still the same." Sighed Tora turning to walk ahead of the two men. "There's just less in it."

-  
Staring down at the body in the spring, Tora subconsciously shuffled closer to Jack, the same way she did the first time she saw a dead body.  
After establishing the trap, Tai Huang's men turning their guns on the crew, they found themselves back aboard the _Black Pearl_.  
"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once." Said Sao Feng walking closer to where Jack and Tora stood.  
"That doesn't sound like me."  
"That sounds exactly like you." Murmured Tora as Sao Feng threw a punch to Jack's nose.  
"Shall we just call it square then?"

Tora once again found herself lost within her thoughts. Her thoughts once again revolving around Jack. She'd been taught all her life how important it is to have the ability to make split second decisions and being a pirate, the skills always come in handy. But now she was torn. One side of her brain was out for revenge whilst the other could feel the body heat radiating from Jack's hand mere millimeters from hers and longed to link their fingers together. Once again Tora was pulled away from her thoughts.

"He needs the _Pearl_! Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_!" Yelled Jack using his hands to gesture wildly as he turned to point at Elizabeth.  
"And you felt guilty!" He turned again to point at Barbossa.  
"And you and you're Brethren Court." He looked now at Tora.  
"God knows why you're here. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"  
Tora rolled her eyes as Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Jack the monkey raised their hands.  
"I'm going to stand over there with them."  
"I'm sorry Jack but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."  
Jack grimaced. "I'm not certain I can survive anymore visits from old friends."  
"Here's your chance to find out." Smiled Sao Feng turning to a member of his crew. "Take her to the brig." He said gesturing to Tora.  
So as Jack was lead to the _Dauntless_ Tora found herself alone, below deck, worried about Jack.

-  
Jack stood in Beckett's office, searching for the heart whilst the Lord driveled on behind him.  
"And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal are we Jack?"  
As Beckett spoke Jack reached forward, the sleeve of hi shirt pulling back to reveal the 'P' brand on his wrist. Jack ran his dirty fingers over the letter, remembering.

_***All Jack saw was a blur of red hair running towards him as he climbed back aboard the Black Pearl, wrist now just a dull pain. A young Tora gazed up at Jack, green eyes full of concern._  
_"What happened? She asked._  
_Before answering Jack barked a few orders to his crew and lead Tora below deck. She sat cross legged on his desk and waited. With a sigh Jack rolled back his sleeve to reveal his brand. Tora softly brushed her fingers against the marred skin earning a sharp intake of breath from Jack. Tora snatched her hand back, not wanting to hurt her Captain._  
_"Sorry." She whispered but Jack shook his head._  
_"It's alright love. Nothing a bit of rum can't help with. Go get some sleep." He smiled watching the young woman he'd found months earlier as a stow-away aboard the Pearl wonder off to the crew's quarters. As he watched her he felt a strange feeling sweep across him but ignored it and went to find a bottle of rum.***_

"It isn't here Jack." Beckett's upper class voice brought Jack back to the present day and thus began his bargaining.

-  
Meanwhile in the brig, Tora waited until the guard turned his back on her to slip her arms through the bars and get him in a choke hold against them.  
"Give me the key and I'll let you live." She threatened.  
The guard quickly obliged and slipped the key into her hand. Without letting him go, Tora unlocked the door, pulled the guard into the cell, slipped out and locked him in.  
Silently she stayed below deck, knowing that if she went up, she'd be caught and thrown back in the brig. Instead she went and hid inside the Captain's cabin. It was as she remembered it. Empty rum bottles littered the desk as she jumped atop and crossed her legs, Indian style, remembering when Jack first found her hiding under his desk.

_***Tora Black slipped silently, unseen below deck, grateful for the escape from Tortuga. She ran into the empty cabin to wait until they arrived at the next port. She sat in the large, comfy, red chair and tried to in vision the fearsome pirate her parents had told her of known as 'Jack Sparrow.' To say Tora was scared of him was like saying the sky was pink. It just wasn't true although when loud thuds of steps coming down the stairs echoed through the ship, Tora scrambled and hid beneath the desk._  
_Two large brown boots appeared in front of her as someone took her seat in the red chair. Tora stayed silent for a while until the boots stretched forward and kicked her in the stomach, gaining a pained grunt from Tora's nineteen year old lips. The legs stood again and the sound of a pistol being cocked rang through the cabin._  
_"Out." Came the command. Tora crawled out from beneath the desk and stood, coming face to face with the legendary Jack Sparrow. Jack tapped his foot expectantly, pointing the pistol as her and Tora blurted out the truth._  
_"Please, let me stay aboard the Pearl. My parents in Tortuga expect me to be a barmaid for the rest of my life but-"_  
_"But you'd much rather be placed into numerous life threatening situations with a bunch of drunken pirates?" Interrupted Jack._  
_"No different to working in Tortuga." Countered Tora with a playful smirk. Jack smiled, appreciative of a little bit of attitude._  
_"What's you name love?" He asked placing his pistol back in his holster._  
_"Tora Black."_  
_"Well, Tora. Let's go and introduce you to the rest of the crew."***_

_-  
_As Jack landed back aboard the _Pearl_ he smirked.  
"And that was without a single drop of rum." He said before looking at Will.  
"Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty cod piece to the brig."  
As Will was taken away Jack wandered down into his cabin, startled to see Tora on his desk like she used to when she first arrived aboard.  
"I think we should talk, Captain."


	4. Teague's request

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Teague's request._

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n -** _Thankyou to:_  
_batgirl13952  
shikaboo_  
_Sharpie-Marker1101_  
_DaTruePrincess_  
_for adding this fic to your fave/story alert._  
_And to_ _Sharpie-Marker1101_ _for the review (:_

_...x...x...x...x...x...x...x_

Jack kept his brave face as he passed Tora to sit in his red desk chair although he didn't want to be having this conversation. Tora swiveled around on Jack's desk to face him.  
"Jack, I have to know why." She said watching her hands rather than his face. Jack sighed and scratched his beard. He opened one of the drawers on his desk and pulled out a bottle of rum.  
"I didn't want to do it." He began as he uncorked the bottle.  
"What was it? Five years ago now? Trying to listen in on the Brethren Court and got ambushed. It was a stupid mistake, us being there." He took a a large mouthful of rum and held the bottle out to Tora who also took a large gulp.  
"They made me choose. I had to kill someone or they'd give me up to Jones. It was you or..." Jack trailed off, looking down to the floor. Tora used her index finger to life his Chin up.  
"Me or who?" She asked.  
"You or me da'." He finished with a mumbled 'sorry'. Tora smiled gently, finally understanding.  
"I would've done the same for my dad Jack." She said taking another gulp of rum. Jack smirked.  
"You used to hate that stuff." He said taking the bottle back.  
"Surprisingly there was alot of it in the locker and I grew accustomed to the taste." Tora smiled, happy that their former captain-crew mate relationship had returned.  
"Can I ask a favor Jack?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Could I sleep down here? You new crew snores...alot."  
Jack laughed a whole hearted laugh, happy that they'd returned to their previous best friend relationship, remembering the time she threatened Barbossa.

_***Tora lay awake in her hammock listening to Hector Barbossa's constant snores to her left. She moved on leg out of her bunk and kicked him in the shin. He grunted, shifted slightly and continued to snore._  
_"That's it." She mumbled climbing out of bed, unknowing that Jack was amusedly watching her from the shadows. She tipped Barbossa's bunk over, smirking when he woke as he hit the floor. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at his head._  
_"You snore one more time, and let's see if you wake up in the morning."_  
_Barbossa looked shocked and moved to the opposite end of the room and climbed into an unoccupied bunk and went back to a more peaceful sleep. With a contented smile on her lips Tora got back into her own bed and closed her eyes as Jack laughed and continued on his way to find some more rum.***_

"Aye, lass. Get some sleep, I'm going up on deck for a while." he said standing to leave. Tora swung her legs around and jumped off the desk.  
"Thanks Jack." She said turning to head for his bed.  
"That's Captain Jack." He laughed before leaving her to sleep.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

Jack heard a splash whilst he was on deck and followed the noise, finding Will pushing dead bodies on barrels into the sea.  
"Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William do you not notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

Meanwhile below deck Tora was finding it difficult to sleep, used to being surrounded by the crew. She rolled over and then over again only a little too far and landed on the floor with a thud. She was just about to Get up when she noticed something shiny hanging from the bed frame beneath the mattress. She pulled it out to inspect it, frowning slightly. It was a silver necklace with an emerald green stone hanging off the end. She stuffed it into her pocket, pulled on her boots and headed above deck. She heard the sound of voices and decided to hide in the shadows to listen in.  
"Death had a curious way of reshuffling ones priorities. I'll slip aboard the _Dutchman_, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free and your free to be with your charming murderess."  
Tora gasped as she heard Jack speak, shocked by his plan. She listened to the rest of the conversation until she heard a splash and saw Jack walking to wards where she was hiding. Luckily he walked past without seeing her and she went to the spot where he had been previously and saw Will drifting along on a barrel. She giggled despite her shock and turned to go back to Jack's cabin, walking straight into someones chest and falling to the floor. She looked up to see Jack smirking down at her.  
"Spying on me, love?" He said holding a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up.  
"So, you want to live forever, Jack?"  
Jack pouted in thought. "Sounds appealing doesn't it?"  
"Maybe." Frowned Tora. "Depends whether I'd still get to be part of your crew or not." She smiled as Jack draped his arm over her shoulders.  
"I'm sure we could come to some sort of arrangement." He smirked.

As they both climbed in beside each other in Jack's bed, Tora turned to him.  
"Stay on your side. You pass the middle onto my half and I will make you a eunuch." She threatened before adding a playful 'Captain' and going to sleep.

...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

Tora took a deep breath as the _Black Pearl _drew nearer to Shipwreck Cove. Jack stood beside her after a brief conversation with Gibbs and placed a comforting hand in between her shoulder blades.  
"You don't have to come in y'know." He said and she smiled gratefully at him.  
"Someone's got to come and stick up for your nonsense theories."  
Jack faked shock as they dropped anchor and the crew piled inside to convene the fourth Brethren Court.

After Elizabeth told of Sao Feng's death, Barbossa suggested freeing Calypso and most of the Brethren disagreed with him, Jack stepped forward to give his opinion. Tora couldn't help but smile as he gave his long and over complicated speech, proud to be part of his crew.  
"Can we pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no?" He said, his almost black eyes flicking up to Tora, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. She felt a strange feeling wash over her as their eyes connected but ignored it and listened to the rest of Jack's speech and argument with Barbossa.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Declared Barbossa.  
"You made that up!" Shouted Jack.  
"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code."  
Jack's eyes once again rested on Tora's who frowned at him until there was a gunshot making her jump and move closer to Gibbs.  
"Code is law." Said Teague walking up behind Jack. "Your in my way boy."  
Suddenly everything clicked together in Tora's mind and she understood Jack's look. She looked between Jack and Teague with a childlike expression on her face. Same hair, facial expression, eyes, jewelery and stance.  
_Like father like son_. Thought Tora with a smirk on her face as Jack called for a vote.  
"I vote for Ammand the corsair."  
"Captain Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."  
"Sesumbhajee votes for Sesumbhajee."  
"Mistress Cheng."  
"Elizabeth Swann."  
"Barbossa."  
"Villanueva."  
"Elizabeth Swann."  
Everybody turned to stare wide eyed at Jack.  
"What?"  
"I know curious isn't it?"

And then all hell broke loose. The gathering of pirates arguing over who should have voted for who until eventually peace was restored and everyone began to leave. Tora decided to wait for Jack who was talking to Teague. She sat cross legged on the table until Jack arrived beside her a curious look on his face.  
"Me da' want to talk to you. I'll see you back on the _Pearl_." He said leaving her alone with Teague. Nervously Tora jumped down from the table and walked over to the older man.  
"Tora Black?" He asked holding out his hand. Tora shook it with a nod.  
"I've been to your dad's bar in Tortuga." He explained and Tora smiled.  
"Look, Tora. I know Jackie and I can see certain things in him that others can't. I've seen the way he looks at you and you look at him the same way."  
Tora frowned, confused. "I don't know what you mean."  
"All I'm saying love, is that I know Jack hurt you in the past but...Just don't break his heart." he finished with a soft smile before leaving the room. Tora frowned again, shook her head and walked in deep thought back to the _Pearl._

Once aboard Jack walked over to her.  
"What did you and my da' talk about?" He asked.  
Tora watched his eyes for a hint of what Teague meant but couldn't figure it out.  
"Rainbows and unicorns."Giggled Tora before walking off leaving Jack utterly confused.


	5. Hoist the colours

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Hoist the colours._

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n -** _Thankyou to:_  
_Sharpie-Marker1101 for the review (:  
And sorry this chapters so short, there will be more tomorow x_

_-  
_As the crew waited nervously for the enemy to arrive, Tora took a deep breath and tapped Jack on the shoulder. He turned to her and she pulled him into a slight bend so she could whisper in his ear.  
"If we live through this, I have a secret to tell you." She whispered as the Endevour emerged through the fog.  
"The enemy is here! Let's take her!" Shouted Marty as the rest of the armada emerged. Cotton's parrot flew away as Jack bit his lip anxiously.  
"Parley?"  
-

Tora waited on the deck of the _Pearl_ as she watched Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa approach Beckett, Davy and Will. She knew Jack was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and talking himself out of practically every situation but it didn't stop her from feeling sick from worry.  
As Jack walked beside Hector he could feel Tora's gentle gaze on his back and mentally promised himself to find out her secret.  
Although she couldn't hear the words being exchange, Tora found herself doubting that Jack would return with Barbossa and Elizabeth.  
"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us and you can take Jack." Said Elizabeth. Barbossa and Jack stared wide eyed at her.  
"Done." Said Will.  
"Undone." Countered Jack.  
"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right-"  
"King."  
With a sigh Jack removed his hat and bowed. "As you command."  
Tora gasped as she saw Barbossa pull out his sword and swing for Jack. She held her breath until Jack straightened up, seemingly unharmed.  
As Jack stood in between Beckett and Davy he glanced at the _Pearl_, spotting the familiar tangle of red hair, wishing that he could somehow get her out of this mess.  
-

Whilst Jack sat, talking to three replica's of himself, in the brig of the _Dutchman_, Tora was watching in amazement as Barbossa attempted to release Calypso. Knowing no good would come of it she was sat on the railings in front of the wheel of the _pearl_ looking down at the scene as Ragetti insisted Barbossa had said the incantation wrong and said it himself.  
"Tia Dalma. Calypso. When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"  
"Name him!"  
As Will uttered the two words that haunted the pirating world, Tia grew and grew as Tora's mouth opened and closed in shock, searching for something to say. After Tia dispersed into a mass of crabs the outlook of the battle was grim, unless of course you were king of the pirate brethren.  
"You will listen to me. LISTEN! The brethren will be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl_ to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs and the courage of our hearts...gentleman, hoist the colours."

The whole crew was silent for a moment in admiration for Elizabeth.  
"Hoist the colours." Agreed Will, Pintel and Ragetti. Tora looked at Gibbs who had a proud smile on his face.  
"The winds on our side, that's all we need!" He said.  
Tora stood on the railing, on hand held onto a rope the other rested on her sword, and turned the the watching pirates behind the _pearl_.  
"HOIST THE COLOURS!" She shouted, a glint in her eyes as the ships raised their flags as a symbol of the pirates united...


	6. Persuading Jack

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Persuading Jack_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n -** _Thank you to:_  
_Sharpie-Marker1101 for the review (:_

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

As the crew of the _Pearl_ struggled with the maelstrom and fought the crew of the _Dutchman_, Jack had recently escaped the brig and was entering the room where the chest encasing the heart was.  
"Hold it or I'll shoot!" Shouted Mullroy.  
Jack frowned, vaguely remembering the pair and their wondering minds. As Murtogg and Mullroy engaged in an argument regarding the 'fish people' Jack took the chest and left. When he arrived on deck the first voice he heard clearly, was the last one he wanted to.  
"Lookie here boys. A lost bird. A bird that never learned to fly." Said Davy.  
"To my great regret." Smirked Jack, grabbing hold of a nearby rope."But never too late to learn, eh?" Using the chest Jack hit the rope, propelling himself into the air and landing on a sail. As Jack turned, Davy appeared in front of him.  
"The chest! Hand it over!" Demanded Davy.  
"I can set you free mate."  
"My freedom was forfeit long ago." Both Davy and Jack drew swords and commenced their battle for the chest.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Back on the _Pearl_, as Tora fought off two members of Davy's crew, she could hear Will asking Elizabeth to marry him. _Great timing, _She thought as she ran up the steps towards the wheel as Barbossa shouted out the ceremony.  
"As captain, I now pronounce you-You may kiss-You may kiss..." He spoke as he fought off various mutated crew members.  
"Just Kiss!" Shouted Tora pointing her pistol in the face of an attacker.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

"I already have the key." Said Jack still clinging onto the chest as one of Davy's tentacles lifted to reveal the key.  
"No you don't." He smirked.  
"Oh that key." Said Jack, swinging his sword and watching the severed tentacle drop to the deck of the _Dutchman._

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Tora watched Will swing over to the _Dutchman_ and took a second to look for Jack. She spotted him spinning the kraken summoning wheel in which Davy was stood before running away. Elizabeth looked over too, beside Tora.  
"They need our help." She said grabbing a rope and climbing onto the railing. Tora took another rope and the two females swung over to the _Dutchman_.  
As Elizabeth stabbed Davy, Tora spotted Jack crawling along the deck towards the chest. Before she could reach him someone struck her arm with their sword and so she turned to fight them off. When she looked back at Jack he was stood facing Davy, heart in hand, holding his broken sword threateningly over it. Tora moved to stand behind him.  
"Cruel is a matter of perspective."  
"Is it now?" Asked Davy as he turned and drove his sword through Will's chest. As Elizabeth ran to his side and Bootstrap attacked Davy, Tora placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.  
"Will needs the heart more that you Jack." She insisted but Jack still hesitated. "I've been inspecting Sao Feng's charts and I've found another shot at immortality. We could go after it like we used to. Another adventure on the Pearl."  
With a curt nod Jack ran to Will's side and helped him stab Davy's heart. Davy stood motionless after looking up to the skies and Tora pushed him overboard into the maelstrom.  
Jack pulled Elizabeth away from Will as Tora arrived next to him.  
"Hold on." He instructed and the two women wrapped their arms around his waist and around each other as they parachuted back towards the _Pearl._


	7. Secrets

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Secrets_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n -** _Thank you to:_  
_Sharpie-Marker1101 __and linalove_

Gibbs and the crew helped Jack, Tora and Elizabeth climb safely aboard the _Pearl_ as the_ Dutchman _was swallowed up by the maelstrom. Elizabeth stood at the railings, watching the spot where Will had just disappeared as Jack pulled Tora to the side.  
"What's your secret love?" He asked.  
"We haven't lived through this yet Jack. The armada's still out there, the _endeavors_ coming up hard to starboard."  
Gibbs joined the two. "Aye, the lass is right. I think it's time to embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."  
Jack smirked at Tora, the usual mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Never actually been one for tradition...luff the sails and lay on iron!"  
"Belay that or we'll be a sitting duck!" Shouted Barbossa.  
"Belay that 'belay that'." Countered Jack.  
"But Captain-"  
"Belay!"  
"The armada-"  
"Belay!"  
"The endeavor-"  
"Belay!"  
"But we-"  
"Kindly SHUT IT!"  
"He's a stubborn man." Murmured Tora to Gibbs as the _Dutchman_ resurfaced, much to Elizabeth's delight.  
"Captain?" Said Tora glancing sideways at Jack.  
"Full Canvas."  
"Aye, full canvas!" Agreed Barbossa.

As the endeavor approached the _Pearl _and the _Dutchman_, Jack and Tora moved to stand at the helm.  
"What's your secret?" He asked again. Tora rolled her eyes.  
"Not until this is over, right? Well, if I die without finding out, then I promise you...I will search the locker until I find you. Savvy?" Threatened Jack with a smirk.  
"Thats kind of sweet...in a murderous sort of way." Smiled Tora as Gibbs joined the pair.  
"Cap'n?"  
Jack looked from Gibbs to the _endeavor_, to the_ Dutchman _and back to Gibbs.  
"Fire."  
"FIRE!"

The _Dutchman_ and the _Pearl_ blasted Beckett's ship with everything they had, the force of the cannons vibration the ship slightly. As the _Pearl _jerked, Tora stumbled and fell backward onto Jack. He pulled her back into an upright position and kept his arm securely around her waist and Tora smiled.  
"Nice isn't it?" He asked moving his face closer to her tangled mess of hair.  
"What?" Frowned Tora, her heart pounding in her ears as she felt Jack's warm, rummy breath on her neck.  
"This. Us...at the helm...together." He said inhaling the scent of her hair.  
"What are you saying ?"  
Before Jack could answer Marty shouted out.  
"They're turning away!"  
The crew off the _Pearl, Dutchman_ and every pirate ship that sailed out of shipwreck cove started to cheer and throw their hats as Gibbs joined the now separated Jack and Tora again.  
"Mr. Gibbs. You may throw my hat if you like." Smiled Jack, smugly.  
"Aye aye captain." Gibbs threw Jack's hat high in the air and watched it land on the deck of the _Pearl._  
"Now go and get it." Instructed Tora stuffing her hand into her pocket.  
Gibbs looked shocked at her and at Jack who nodded in agreement with the red head. Gibbs wondered off down the _Pearl _and Tora leant back against the wheel to face Jack. She pulled out the silver necklace with the green stone hanging off the end. Jack frowned.  
"Stealing from the captain?" He asked taking the necklace from Tora's slim fingers.  
"Just curious why someone such as yourself would have something like that."  
"It's a secret." Smirked Jack.  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."  
Jack pouted in thought for a second before deciding that it was a good enough deal.  
"I got it from a Gypsy woman. I got it after you died in Honor of you." He admitted suddenly finding his boots very interesting as if he were an eight year old being told off. Tora smiled as his admission and glanced over his shoulder to see Teague give her a wink before turning to his crew.  
"Jack if I tell you my secret then-"  
"Just tell me love."  
"You know, your dad told me not to break your heart." Said Tora earning a frown from Jack. "I thought that'd be damn near impossible. The more likely being that you'd break mine." She said mimicking Jack's earlier actions and looking at her feet. She felt Jack's hand rest on her waist and the other lift her chin up to look him in his eyes. He had a soft smile on his lips and moved his hand to nestle in Tora's hair. Tora threw her hat into the air and moved closer to Jack, pressing her lips firmly to his. She felt him smiled and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss. There was a small, awkward cough behind them but neither of them broke apart. Instead Tora opened one eyes to look at Gibbs who nodded in the direction of Elizabeth. Reluctantly Tora pulled away from Jack who pouted at the absence of her lips on his but sighed and made his way toward .  
As the crew bid farewell to Elizabeth she turned back to Jack.  
"It never would've worked out between us." She said and Jack smiled lightly.  
"Keep tellin' yourself that darlin'"  
Elizabeth moved to Tora and pulled her into a hug.  
"If you and dear William ever decide to have a proper wedding you let me know." Whispered Tora.  
"Only if you get Jack to take a bath." Giggled Elizabeth before pulling away and leaving for the _Dutchman._  
The surrounding pirate ships all started their journey back to shipwreck cove, Jack and Tora giving a small wave to Captain Teague before Gibbs looked at his captain.  
"What now?" He asked.  
"Where better to celebrate our victory than Tortuga?" Grinned Tora. Jack nodded in agreement.  
"Aye Cap'n. Tortuga it is!"

**A/n - **_This isnt the end! Just as a pre-warning the next chapter may be a little bit more...x-rated._


	8. Don't listen to the legends

**Title -** Faded memories  
**Chapter title -** Don't listen to the legends.  
**Author -** Billiebumface (B)  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E.  
**A/n -** Thank you to:  
_Sharpie-Marker1101 _for the review and _Xx-Waking-Dreamer-xX _for adding this story to your alert.  
**Warning -** Sex scene ahead. ;)

The crew of the _Pearl _walked in high spirits through the streets of Tortuga, making their way toward the faithful bride. As Tora walked, Jack's arm draped over her shoulder, she thought back to the first time she'd ever seen him, the last day she'd spent in her hometown of Tortuga after making a slip second decision.

_***_  
_"Rum please darlin'." Slurred a drunken pirate, leaning against the bar of Black's Inn, Tora's father's bar. With a sigh Tora served the man his drink with a forced smile. When he walked off, after a lingering glance at Tora's chest, she leant on the bar, her head resting in the palm of her left hand. Her mother, who had just delivered a round of drink to a rowdy group, returned to the bar and brushed Tora's messy hair out of her face. She pulled a few strands from the middle of Tora's head and started to braid them._  
_"You can finish early tonight if you like. Go out, see Nell. Just make sure your back before eleven."_  
_Tora smiled and removed the small, off white piny from her waist. When her mother wasn't looking Tora took a small knife from behind the bar and tucked it beneath her belt and waistband of her skirt. She left Black's Inn and ventured through the streets of Tortuga, her hand occasionally grasping the handle of the knife through her clothes. She was fairly handy in a fight thanks to her mothers teaching but her father had always told her that a little extra protection would help._  
_As she walked past the docks she noticed a ship she'd seen a fair few times before. With it's black wood and black sails it was by far Tora's favorite and the only one that she'd ever been aboard in her dreams. _The Black Pearl_. Tora had heard of it's captain and had been told that he feared by most but Tora was never one to listen to legends._  
_She walked inside the faithful bride and went straight up to the bar. A woman with short blonde hair and rosy cheeks greeted her._  
_"Alright, Nell?"_  
_"Alright, T. Rum is it?"_  
_Tora shook her head and sat on one of the bar stools._  
_"Not tonight. Just needed to get away from home."_  
_"You could do with gettin' outta Tortuga for a while, see the world."_  
_Tora nodded in agreement. Nell, her best friend, was the only one who knew how much Tora longed to be sailing the sea's and seeing the world. Tora swiveled her stool around to face the rest of the room as a chorus of laughter erupted from the corner of the room. She looked over to see a group of people gathered around another man who appeared to be telling them a story. He had shoulder length dreadlocks, braided beard, mustache, tanned skin and almost black eyes._  
_"Nell...who's that?" Asked Tora without taking her eyes away from his._  
_"That's Captain Jack Sparrow and I'd steer well clear if I were you. Legend has it he ain't the kindest of men." Said Nell as she wiped down the bar. Tora rolled her eyes and looked over the captain again. He had a warm smile playing on his lips and a mischievous look in his eye. People like him were the reason Tora gave up on listening the old tale's and legends. He just didn't fit the reputation. As she heard him laugh with the rest of his crew, the cogs of her mind whirred into overdrive and she demanded writing implements to write a letter._  
_The letter she wrote was to her parents as a half goodbye and half apology. She did promise to return one day though. She said goodbye to Nell and ran back to Black's Inn. A young girl, no older than 17, was helping out behind the bar so Tora asked her to pass the letter on. She pushed her way back out of the Inn and ran towards the docks. As she approached the _Pearl_ she heard a rabble of men coming out of a bar. When she look, she saw Captain Sparrow and his crew. Tora swore under her breath and quickly climbed aboard. She ran down into the Captain's cabin praying he didn't come down until they were a safe distance from Tortuga._  
_***_

As they entered the familiar doors of the faithful bride, Jack was greeted warmly by the woman but to the surprise of many he merely nodded in acknowledgment and continued on his way to the bar.  
"Love really does change people." Smiled Gibbs.  
"Tora Black?" Frowned an older, slightly chubbier Nell. "Last I heard from your good captain was that you were dead."  
"I was. Now I'm back." Laughed Tora leaning over the bar to hug her friend. Nell looked her up and down, then at Jack and back to Tora.  
"Pirate." She smirked.  
Tora and Jack bought a glass of rum each and sat with the rest of the crew.  
"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to go and see someone." Whispered Tora to Jack before standing and leaving the building. She walked swiftly to Black's Inn and walked to the bar, not recognizing the man behind it.  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr and Mrs Black."  
"Who are you?"  
"Their daughter."  
The man pointed to the backroom so Tora went through. She saw her parents sat at a small wooden table when her mother looked up.  
"Tora?" She asked disbelievingly.  
"Mum, Dad." Tora smiled nervously. Her parents rushed up to envelope her in hugs and kisses before stepping back to look over their daughter.  
"You still beautiful." Smiled her mother.  
"You ended up a pirate after all." Stated her father.  
"Sorry dad."  
"I'm still proud of you, T." He smiled.  
"I can't stay long. We're only making port for the night and I need to get back to Ja-." Tora cut herself short. "I need to get back to the crew." She corrected herself.  
Her parents frowned but hugged her again.  
"Promise not to leave it so long next time."  
"I won't. This is the captain's favorite place to make port after all." Promised Tora.

Eventually Tora arrived back inside the faithful bride and went over to Nell.  
"How much to rent a room, Nell?"  
"For you? Free." Smiled Nell handing Tora a single key and walking off before Tora could object and give her a payment.  
Tora made her way back to the crew and sat beside Jack.  
"Where'd you disappear to love?" He asked.  
Although his breath smelt heavily of rum, Tora could see he was still sober and planned on keeping it that way for a while longer.  
"To see my parents...come on." She said grabbing Jack's drink from the table and downing the contents. Jack frowned as Tora took his hand and pulled him away from the crew.

She lead him up the stairs beside the bar and down the hall where she stopped to unlock the door. She let Jack go in and then turned to lock the door behind her. As she turned the key she felt Jack's breath on her neck and turned to face him. He pushed her against the door, his lips smashing against hers. She knocked his hat to the floor as she ran her hands through his hair as he started to unhook her corset. They pulled apart for a second to remove their boots and belts. Once again they were joined at the mouth stumbling across the room. Jack lifted Tora's shirt over her head, letting his rough tanned hands roam freely across her body. As Jack moved his mouth to Tora's neck and started to suck lightly, she started to pull his shirt off and pushed him back wards onto the bed. As she straddled his lap and ran her hands across his bare torso, she could feel his growing excitement pressing into her thigh. She leant down to capture his lips in a kiss and was quickly rolled onto her back by Jack. He knelt between her legs and swiftly removed her trousers before leaning back over her. Tora sat up, pushing Jack back down, once again straddling him.  
"Now this is a tad unfair Jack." Pouted Tora.  
She kissed his lips and then his neck. She kissed from his throat to his chest down his stomach, stopping at the hem of his trousers and looked back up to see Jack with his eyes closed and a lazy grin on his face. She pulled off his trousers and he rolled her back over and settling between her legs, wanting complete control.  
He kissed her once more before slipping inside of her warmth. He gradually built up a rhythm, sucking the same spot on her neck as before, leaving a red mark. She panted, occasionally saying his name, scratching her nails down his back and stomach. Jack let his hands caress her body as he thrust in and out. Tora gently bit down on his shoulder as she climaxed, causing him to spill his seed into her.  
He collapsed, on top of her, breathing heavily, the two of them a sweaty tangled mess. He rolled off her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her temple as she pulled the sheet over the both of them. She lay facing Jack with a contented smile on her face.  
"Where to next, Jack?" She asked, suppressing a yawn.  
"We'll decide that tomorrow."  
Tora kissed him gently before closing her eyes and succumbing to sleep, secure in Jack's warm embrace.

**A/n -** _Yeah, that was my first attempt at a sex scene so forgive me if it sucked._


	9. Why is my ship gone?

**Title -** _Faded memories  
_**Chapter title -** _Why is the ship gone?  
_**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_  
**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._  
**A/n -** _Thank you to:_  
Sharpie-Marker1101_ for the review and _rosebaby123_ for adding this story to your alert, your faves and adding me to author alert._  
_You kick arse (:_

_...  
_Jack was startled awake when he felt something icy cold brush against his shin. He looked down and smiled to himself when he saw that it was Tora's foot, the sheet that was previously covering their naked forms having been kicked to the end of the bed. He sat up and pulled the sheet back up, lying on his side to face Tora. He brushed some of her hair out of her face and suddenly noticed her necklace. The black chord with three beads dangling odd the end. Jack smiled again remembering when he loaned it to her.

_***_  
_Tora sat on the deck of the _Pearl,_ legs dangling through the railings, looking glumly out at the sea. Jack instructed his first mate Barbossa to take the helm and went to sit beside her, his back resting on the railings, looking at her sad expression._  
_"You know, a good captain is there for his crew and will listen to them no matter what."_  
_Tora glanced at him curiously._  
_"What's wrong love?"_  
_"I've never had a birthday away from my parents before." She mumbled._  
_"It's your birthday?" Frowned Jack. "You should've said, I would've got you a present." He said as he rubbed his beard in thought._  
_"Please don't tell anyone Jack. I don't want a fuss." Pleaded Tora._  
_Jack smiled and mock saluted her before standing up. He held his hand out to Tora and pulled her up and lead her down to his cabin. She jumped up and sat cross legged on his desk as he pulled out a bottle of rum._  
_"Happy...20th birthday." He smiled at his quick maths and handed her the bottle._  
_Tora uncorked it and took a sip, grimacing as she swallowed it, trying hard not to spit it all over Jack._  
_"How on earth do you drink that so much?" She coughed._  
_"You get used to it. Seeing as it's your birthday and I did not get you a present, what would you like? Anything in this room..." Said Jack gesturing all over the place. Tora glanced around before looking back at Jack and pointing to his partly concealed necklace. Jack pulled it off and held it out but Tora shook her head._  
_"I was joking. I'm not going to take your necklace."_  
_"Well then I can loan it to you, until I've bought you something of your own." He replied walking closer and dropping it around her neck with a contented smile._  
_***_

Jack realized he'd never gotten the chance to buy her an actual present and made a mental note to find something for her. Tora yawned and rolled over lifting her leg to rest in between Jack's and placed her hand on his chest, snuggling her face against his neck. Jack wrapped his arms securely around her waist and laughed gently to himself.  
His whole life he'd traveled all over the world, sleeping with numerous different women, never feeling anything but lust and yet here he was in love with a member of his crew. Jack's eyes widened as he thought the one word he wasn't aware was in his social abilities. _Love_, he thought again. He looked at Tora's sleeping form and a lop-sided grin spread across his face.  
_I love her._  
As everything clicked into place in Jack's brain, Tora blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes.  
"Morning." She yawned as she broke free from Jack's grip and sat up with a stretch. Jack let his fingers trace down her spine, causing her to shiver.  
"Morning, love."

The pair climbed out of bed, much to Jack's disappointment, dressed and headed downstairs giving the key back to another bar worker because Nell was out. As they entered the streets of Tortuga Jack instructed Tora not to move as he wondered over to where he'd spotted the gypsy woman he'd bought the emerald necklace from.  
"What're you selling today, darlin'?"  
The woman held out a basket of jewelery and trinkets. Beneath a pile of bracelets Jack spotted a red velvet bag and pulled it out. He looked inside and smiled, handed the gypsy some money and headed back to Tora. Only Tora wasn't in the spot where he'd told her to stay. Spinning around Jack couldn't see her anywhere but heard a familiar laughter and music coming from the docks.

When he reached the source of the sound, he found a group of men playing various instruments and Tora and Nell dancing around in front of them. As Jack watched them he pondered why she was the only woman able to render him speechless, make his heart feel to big for his chest and make him say things that he'd never dream of saying. When they stopped Jack clapped his hands and Tora smiled and ran over to him.  
"You disobey my orders to much." He stated.  
"Curious minds will wonder." She smirked. "You told me that."  
"Well how about we wonder off to the _Pearl_ and find this shot of immortality you mentioned?" He suggested placing his arm over her shoulders and walking further along the docks before stopping abruptly.  
"Why is my ship gone?" He frowned looking up and down the port. As he looked to his left, Tora pointed to running breathlessly towards them.  
"Cap'n! Jack! It's Barbossa" He stole the _Pearl_!" He shouted.  
"Again!" Sighed Tora and Jack rolled his eyes as he spotted a dinghy out the corner of his eye.  
"Mr. Gibbs."  
"Aye?"  
"Take what you can." Jack smirked.  
"Give nothing back." Grinned Gibbs.

Jack climbed into the dinghy and looked back up Tora, expectantly.  
"Will you be joining my great adventure?"  
Tora climbed in opposite him and helped him row away from Tortuga, bemused at the face she was in a dinghy. When they were in the middle of the ocean, Jack pulled out a large rolled up circle and his compass.  
"You stole the charts?" Laughed Tora.  
Jack nodded and rolled them out and looked back at Tora who pointed to a specific point.  
"It's the fountain of youth. But if I were you I'd attempt to get the _Pearl_ back first." She smiled and Jack nodded.  
"Dear Hector won't know what's hit him."


	10. Authors note

**Authors note.**

I made two 'sets' of what Tora wears through this fiction.

So...

Through all of the 'present day' and whilst she's aboard the pearl in flashback she's wearing this...

http : / www. polyvore .com/tora_black/set?id=24270606

But in Tora's flashback in chapter eight when she first see's Jack and then runs away to the Pearl she's wearing this...

http : / www. polyvore .com/tora_black/set?id=24271339

Obviously you have to take the spaces out of the links...

If I make any others then I'll post them up if people want me too.


	11. Love

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Love._

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

_...  
_Thanks to Jack's compass, Tora found herself in an unknown port, hiding behind a stack of crates watching Barbossa leave the _Pearl_ and head into the town. Luckily the majority of the crew stayed close to the ship, this making the opportune moment for Jack and Tora.  
"It's Jack!" Shouted Marty pointing to his on off captain. The rest of the crew turned in the same direction with hopeful smiled on their faces.

"Your popular for a change." Smirked Tora, thankful to be off the tiny dinghy.  
"Jack, the crew needs you back." Said Marty and Jack nodded.  
"I know. We're going to head back to Tortuga and get Gibbs. Then from there we'll be looking for the fountain of youth." Informed Jack, smiling at the excitement that was now present on the many faces before him. The dock was filled with cheers and 'aye captains' before everyone climbed aboard the_ Pearl _and set sail for Tortuga, leaving Barbossa behind.

As Jack stood at the helm, Tora walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"What about Barbossa?" She asked as they watched the crew work on the deck.  
"By the time he catches up with us he'll probably be half dead. So not much to worry about." He said turning his head slightly to kiss her cheek. Having spent a week at sea in a tiny dinghy which didn't hold the space for any fun, both Tora and Jack were a little tense.  
Tora let her hand slip down from Jack's stomach to rest on the top of his thigh and he closed his eyes at her gentle touch. She kissed his neck, remembering the un-faded red mark he'd left on hers. Jack took Tora's hand and lead her below deck to the captains cabin. Within minutes they were both naked and grasping each others bodies against their own. They fell into bed, gasping, panting and screaming each others names until they were lay beside one another with contented smiles on their faces.  
Jack rolled over and picked up his jacket and pulled out the red velvet pouch. He rolled back and placed it in Tora's hand. With a frown Tora sat up, followed by Jack and pulled the pouch open, tipping the contents into the palm of her hand. She stared open mouthed at the silver ring with the blood red ruby.  
"What's this for?"  
"I never did get you a birthday present." He stated pointing to her necklace. He took the ring and slipped it onto the index finger of her right hand and kissed it. He lay back down, pulling Tora with him to lean on his chest.  
"Jack?"  
"Mmm?"  
"I-I love you." She admitted. Jack smiled, feeling perfectly at ease.  
"I love you too, darlin'."


	12. Riddle like warnings

**Title -** _Faded memories  
_**Chapter title -** _Riddle like warnings.  
_**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)  
_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E.  
_**A.n - **_Thank you to..  
__Sharpie-Marker1101 for the review._  
JugalettePENNER for adding this story to your alerts and for the review.  
And  
Mariana Lestrange for adding this story to your alerts and for the review.

_*  
_Tora rolled her eyes as Jack continually hummed, burped, tapped his compass and mumbled to pulled the covers up over her head in an attempt to drown out his noise but it was no use. She rolled off the bed and padded bare foot to his desk. He glanced up at her with dark shaded eyes and a lazy smile before looking back at his charts.  
"Jack, you need some sleep." Yawned Tora moving round to his side of the desk and leaning against the hard wood.  
"I know you find me irresistible love, but I plan on finding the fountain." He smirked as Tora fiddle with the beads dangling from his hair.  
"I'm not speaking to you as your girl, I'm talking to you as a crew member who much prefers her captain on top form." She sighed pulling him up by his hand.  
Jack couldn't help but give in to Tora's request and relaxed against the mattress. Tora pulled the covers up over them, kissed Jack's cheek and lay her head on her pillow to finally get her peaceful sleep. With a sleepy smile, Jack's eyes fluttered closed and the face of his mother appeared behind his eyelids.  
_"Be careful with her Jackie. The strongest of shells have the softest of centers. A step in the wrong direction towards gluttony, could leave your love in a state of half death."  
_Jack's eyes snapped open at his mothers strange warning. He frowned at the still sleeping Tora, wondering what his mother meant. When he couldn't figure it out, he put it down to too much rum, rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around Tora's waist and snuggling into her hair.

*  
The next day Jack stood at the helm of the ship, excitement poring from his features. Tora finished wrapping a bandage around Gibbs' sore hands and stood to look out at the horizon. In the distance she could make out a minuscule island and turned to run up to Jack. She could see his amusement as he kept his mouth closed tight.  
"Is this is? Is this the home of the fountain?" She asked.  
Jack nodded with a smirk when Tora let out a squeak of excitement.

*  
As Jack's dirty brown boots made contact with the pale white sands of the island, a sudden wave of unease washed over his body. He brushed it off with a frown and draped his arm over Tora's shoulders.  
"Stay close, love." He instructed.  
"Ate cap'n." She smiled back despite having the feeling of a thousand eyes burning into her skin.  
The crew ventured forth in the blistering sun, occasionally wiping beads of sweat from their brows. After hours of searching, Tora huffed and lay flat on her back on the sand. She squinted against the sun until Jack leant over her creating a shade.  
"What are you doin'?"  
"I'm beginning to think this search is a lost cause." She sighed.  
Jack sat cross legged beside her, giving the crew a well needed rest.  
"I'm beginning to agree with you on that one."  
"Maybe the fountain was just a myth after all." Pondered Tora placing her arm over her eyes.  
Jack nodded, rubbing his beard as he looked into the trees ahead of them. He could have sworn there was somebody watching them but he couldn't make out a specific figure. He jumped back up to his feet and helped Tora up with him.  
"On with the search." He stated receiving a few groans from the crew before they headed into the trees, unknown to Jack he would've had a much happier time if he'd gone back to his ship, aged and died an old man in Tora's arms instead of advancing on in his search for immortality.


	13. Whip

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Whip_

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n -** _Just want to say thank you to:_  
_Sharpie-Marker1101 for the review And Storylover456 for adding this story to her faves._  
_Also please leave me a review, it helps (:_

*****  
The beating of Tora's heart gained pace with every step deeper she took into the trees. She kept one hand on her pistol and one on her sword, just in case. Jack and Tora had kept ahead of the crew and were finding it difficult not to panic at every noise. Tora still had the uneasy feeling of eyes burning into her flesh as they walked. When she heard a rustle of leaves above her she looked up into the trees to see a dark skinned woman staring straight back at her, hanging from a tree branch. Tora could not find the strength within her to move her emerald gaze from the womans misty grey, let alone produce any weapon. Concentrating as hard as she could, she managed to stick her arm out to her side, just capturing Jack's scarf around his waist and grasped it tightly. Jack turned and stared wide eyed at the two women locked in each others gaze. Jack suddenly felt unable to move, as though his body were encased in concrete. He tried to shout the crew but no sound came out. All he could do was watch as the woman removed Tora's effects and summoned a tall man to carry her away. Jack wanted to run after them and get Tora back but he was helpless. He could hear the cries of the crew as they approached him and yet he couldn't make out what they were saying. His vision blurred and he saw the floor rush up wards to meet his face before all went black.

*****  
Tora, still physically paralyzed, found herself with her hands tied together above her head and her feet tied to post in the floor. The dark skinned man and woman sat in wicker chairs opposite her as a younger man appeared, wielding a long thick black strip of leather. Standing in front of Tora, he raised his hand above his head and brought it back down fast, striking the leather against Tora's stomach. As a thin line of blood seeped through her shirt, Tora squoze her eyes shut to think of other things beside the pain.

_******* "Block...use your foot work, like I told ya' lass." Called Jack from the end of the _pearl_. Tora was practicing her sword handling skills on Barbossa, following Jack's instructions. Unfortunately Barbossa was still in a bad mood with Tora for tipping him out of his bunk for snoring and wasn't helping her in the slightest. Tora tripped him up and glared at Jack._  
_"He's useless!" She moaned. Jack sauntered over to her and unsheathed his sword. The pair hit their blades together until the stars were bright in the night sky._  
_"Thanks for the lesson captain." Smiled Tora wiping sweat from her forehead before turning to head back to her quarters.*******_

By now Tora's whole body was a mass of blood from where the leather whip had cut deep into her skin. No cry of pain escaped her tightly pursed lips, nor did a single salty tear fall from her eyes. Jack had always told her never to give an attacker the satisfaction. With every strike of the whip, Tora's like span reduced by a few seconds and all she could do was hope that Jack could find her.

*****  
When Jack regained consciousness he didn't stop to explain anything to the crew, he just ran in the direction of where he saw the man and the woman carry Tora. He came to a huge cliff wall with two caves in. He looked anxiously between the two before he took a few steps inside the one on the left, gasping when he saw what was at the far end of the cave. A rustic golden, three tier fountain with clear blue water trickling down. Jack stared in awe until he remembered that there was supposed to be a certain red head beside him. He left the cave and gestured for the crew to follow him silently into the other. He saw the man and women in their wicker chairs and the younger boy repeatedly whipping Tora. Jack nodded once at Gibbs and once at Cotton who crept silently behind the older pair and held their swords against their throats. Jack pointed his pistol; at the younger boys head, range in his eyes. When the boy ignored him and raised his hand to whip Tora again, Jack pulled the trigger and let his mouth twitch into a humorless smirk when the lifeless body hit the floor. He untied Tora's feet and hands and lifted her up bridal style. She looked at Jack's face, her eyes unseeing and opened her mouth to speak.

"St...stay away f-from the fountain." She stammered before she passed out in Jack's arms, her heartbeat steadily slowing in pace.  
"The last chance for witty Jack to live forever and he's giving it up for a wench." Smirked the man from his chair and Gibbs pressed his sword tighter against his throat looking at Jack for any signal to kill them. Jack didn't reply with a sarcastic comment as he usually would've, he merely nodded and exited the cave. Before he walked back to the ship he looked back to the cave housing the fountain. He shook his head deciding that one life with Tora is better than forever without her. If she survived long enough to get her fixed up that is...


	14. Sickness Stories

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** Sickness Stories

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer ****- **_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n -** _Just want to say thank you to:_  
_Sharpie-Marker1101 for the review._

**  
Back aboard the _Pearl_, Jack ordered the crew to get as far away from the island as possible and took Tora below deck followed by a concerned Gibbs. Hey lay Tora gently on his bed.  
"Jack, remove her clothes whilst I fetch some ointment." Instructed Gibbs before disappearing from the room. With a sigh Jack removed Tora's clothes, wrapping pieces of material around her private parts so she could keep her dignity in front of Gibbs. He traced his finger along one of the larger cuts on her stomach and stared grimly at the blood. When Gibbs returned with a large brown bottle, a dish of water and a few strips of material, Jack sat silently at Tora's side, cradling her hand in his. Gibbs cleaned and binded her stomach and legs and looked at Jack.  
"We need to turn her over." He said. Jack nodded and gently rolled Tora onto her stomach. Gibbs cleaned the remainder of her wounds and left Jack alone with her.

-Tora's dream-  
_After wondering all over the _Pearl_ for the fifth time and still not finding anybody, Tora huffed and sat cross legged in the middle of the deck. She didn't hear the sound of someone's boot clad feet making their way towards her and sit down beside her. She did however feel the gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned with a frown._  
_"Will? Am I...Am I dead?" She asked. Will shook his head._  
_"Not yet. It's not quite your time." He smiled. "Your in a state of death. Neither dead nor alive. Thanks to Jack."_  
_Tora frowned, unsure of what he meant._  
_"Jack could've gone back to the fountain of youth if he wanted. The consequence being your death."_  
_"Oh..I know." Sighed Tora. "Thats the second time I've stopped him."_  
_Now it was Will's turn to frown._  
_"I persuaded him that you had a greater need for Jone's heart than him."_  
_Will smiled gratefully and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a while._  
_"Hows Lizzie?" Asked Tora._  
_"She's great. I haven't seen her in a while naturally but she writes. She sends letter in boxes by throwing them into the sea for me to find. She's pregnant you know?" He smiled fondly, thinking of his love._  
_"You two didn't hang about did you?" Laughed Tora. "No, congratulations Will, honestly. If I get a chance I'll pay her a visit."_  
_Will grinned. "It's time to go back, Tora." He said._  
_Tora frowned as Will gently touched her hand, sending a jolt of pain up her arm.  
__*  
_Jacks eyes widened slightly when he thought he felt Tora's hand move,

Will touched Tora's hand again and she winced at the pain, no longer able to see Will or the Pearl, just darkness as if she had her eyes closed.

When Tora's hand moved again Jack pushed her hair away from her pained face and leant in close.  
"Tora, if you can hear me love, wake up." Jack didn't realize, until they dripped onto Tora's cheeks, that he was crying. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears but the only seemed to fall faster.  
Tora slowly opened her eyes pleased to see she was back in the real world. She saw Jack, eyes closed, tears silently cascading down his cheek and her heart broke for him. She cautiously raised her hand and brushed away his tears, knowing he'd hate anyone to know that their captain was capable of crying. He opened his eyes and broke into a smile when he saw that he eyes were open. He pressed his lips firmly to hers, savoring the feeling. When he pulled back he smiled again.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
"Sore." She smiled. "And cold."  
Jack pulled up the covers from the bottom of the bed and lay them over Tora. Tora pulled one corner back and patted the empty space beside her. Jack climbed in, pulling her close to lean on his chest.  
"I saw Will. When I was sleeping." She sighed breathing in Jack's seat salt and rum scent with a contented smile. "He said Lizzie's pregnant."  
"Didn't take them long." Mumbled Jack gently rubbing his hand up and down Tora's back, ensuring not to press to hard on her wounds.  
"Sorry for ruining you last chance of happiness Jack."  
Jack frowned with a pout.  
"The fountain? Not your fault love. Twisted locals, is all. Besides, I've got my happiness right here." He said smiling down at her. They lay quietly for a while until Tora broke the silence.

"Tell me a story." She demanded. Jack frowned.  
"When I got sick when I was younger my parents told me storied to make me feel better. You're a famous pirate captain who's sailed the seven sea's. You must have some stories."  
Jack pouted in though and shook his head.  
"Fine...tell me about your mum." She requested.  
Jack smiled, a warm remembering smile.  
"She was beautiful. Long black hair and tanned skin, same as me da'. She had a strange way of saying things in riddles so I'd have to figure her out." He started.  
"How did she meet your dad?"  
"Me da' saved her life. She was being held in the brig of gentleman Jocard's ship and he somehow got her out. They were together since then. Until she died obviously." Jack said with a sad frown.  
"What happened?"  
"Some gypsy put a curse on her. Me da' killed the gypsy and still carries mum around with him."  
"Do you think he'll ever be with any one else?"  
Jack shook his head.  
"It's be too weird. Like if I were to be with anyone but you." He smirked.  
"Always the charmer." Grinned Tora, ignoring the pain and leaning up to kiss Jack's still smirking lips.


	15. Yo ho, a pirates life for me

**Title -** _Faded memories_

**Chapter title -** _Yo ho, a pirates life for me._

**Author -** _Billiebumface (B)_

**Disclaimer** **-** _I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the plot for any of the movies. However the character Tora Black is mine as is any dialog that differs from the script of A.W.E or any differs from the plot of A.W.E._

**A/n - **_Just want to say thank you to:_  
_the sky on fire_**_  
_**_and  
Live-Laugh-Play  
For adding this story to your faves._

_**_  
The next day Jack awoke with a brand new perspective on life. No longer did her feel the need to live forever. He'd started to cherish the fact he was alive at all given his lifestyle. From now on, he decided to only go searching for treasures of the golden kind.  
Leaving Tora to sleep he went up deck to order the crew back to Tortuga for a few days off from the sea. Tora had been mumbling about her parents in her sleep so Jack thought he'd give her a proper chance to catch up. Throughout the day Gibbs and Jack kept checking on Tora who was always asleep until it was just getting dark when Gibbs was taking her some food. He came back onto deck and wondered over to Jack who was staring absent-mindedly at one of his many rings.  
"She's awake cap'n. Just left her to eat."

Jack nodded and left to go and see her. He stopped silently in the doorway when he saw Tora stood up, looking in a medium sized mirror, naked. She angled her body this way and that, gazing miserably at her still fresh wounds.  
"Your still beautiful." Smirked Jack. Tora quickly grabbed the bedsheets and wrapped them around herself, with a glare in Jack's direction.  
"Nothing I ain't seen before love." He said, sauntering toward her. "How're you feeling?"  
"Better. A little sore is all." Smiled Tora.

Jack sat on the bed, leaning his back on the headboard and pointed to the bread, soup and water on the tray left my Gibbs.  
"You should eat."  
"I'm not hungry." Said Tora wrinkling her nose. She moved over to Jack and straddled his waist. She leaned close to his face and let go of the bed sheets covering her.  
"I'm sure you could help me work up an appetite." She smirked and pressed her lips against his chuckling ones.

**  
Whilst Jack slept beside Tora he was truly contented in his own piece of bliss. He'd never been with the same woman longer than one night before but he wouldn't change his relationship with Tora for the world. When he woke, he smiled to himself and lay in silence until she woke too.  
They both dressed and Tora wondered onto the moonlit deck, closely followed by an over protective Jack. Tora sat at the far end of the ship and dangled her legs through the railings. Jack sat facing the opposite way leaning his back against he railing, watching Tora's face light up with a warm smile. Jack tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
"Can you remember the first time we sat together like this? I'd been part of the crew for about two months and you wanted to see if I was ok with everything."  
Jack pondered it for a second, smiling when he remembered.

_*** Jack watched the young redhead as she watched the light of the stars reflect on the sea. She already assured him that she was well and truly settled into the pirate way of life. Tora had started to understand the strange feeling in her stomach she felt whenever Jack was near. She looked into his mysterious almost black eyes as he gazed into her enchanting emerald ones. Not a word was spoken between them and yet their eyes were telling tales of their own. ***_

"I think that was the first time I realized how I feel about you." Confessed Tora. Jack smiled in thought.  
"For me it was the first time you saved my life."

_*** Jack stared wide eyed and weaponless at the pointed end of a sword. The tall, overly muscled man holding it pressed it hard against Jack's chest, directly over his hear, letting a small trickle of blood run down Jack's bare tattooed torso. Jack took a deep breath, thinking it would probably be his last._  
_Tora crept silently, sword in hand behind Jack's attacker. She drove her blade through the man's chest and twisted it, ensuring his death._  
_"That's Captain Jack Sparrow...savvy?" She smirked as the body hit the floor. She looked up at Jack's bewildered face._  
_"Let me guess, you didn't think I had it in me?"_  
_"No. I knew you had it in ye lass. It's just any other member of the crew would've took the loot for themselves and left me for dead." He spoke as he stepped over the lifeless body, toward the redhead. Tora gently placed her pale hand on Jack's forearm. Jack frowned when he felt the strange feeling he got whenever he looked at the girl and suddenly realized what it was._  
_"I'm not just any other member of the crew, Jack." ***_

Jack lifted Tora's cold hand and placed it over his heart. He quickly looked around to ensure there were no lurking crew members.  
"I can feel your heartbeat." Smiled Tora.  
"It's yours. I can't put it in a box for you like Will did for Lizzie but it's been yours for quite a while now darlin'."  
"Likewise Mr. Sparrow." Tora said leaning closer and pressing her overjoyed lips against his.

They lived happily together with the crew aboard the _Pearl_, venturing to the far corners of the earth and finding hidden treasures left by others. Tora still felt hideous thanks to her marred body and Jack was forever reminding her that he thought she was beautiful. They spent countless evenings on the deck together when the crew were sleeping, just talking about anything that came to mind.  
Everything was as perfect as the life of a pirate can be. That was until ten years later when they met a mysterious woman on the coast of Jamaica who had a rather important secret to tell them.

**-**  
**A/n -  
**_That is the end of Faded Memories. Yes, there will be a sequel soon, which I am at a loss for a title for so any suggestions would be a great help._  
_I hope you enjoyed this fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll enjoy the next one too. When I post the first chapter of it I'll post an A/n on here to let you all know._

_Also I would just like to say a huge thank you to **Sharpie-Marker1101 **for the constant reviews of every single chapter. They were a great help in keeping this story going, so thank you._  
_And thank you to everybody who added this story to their alerts or to their favorites or that left a review._

_Thank you x_


	16. An Sequel up!

The sequel has been posted. It's called Test of time and I hope you all enjoy it.

http :/ www. fanfiction .net /s/ 6574659/1/  
(Take out the spaces. If it doesn't work ust go to my profile.) (:


End file.
